


navi for days (thirty supposedly)

by xambedox



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, basically everything's a mess but hakyeon and wonsik are in love so it's ok, but for the most part i think it'll be more teen and up than anything else, rated explicit bc i'm sure there'll be smut somewhere, some drabbles will be au, some will be in the same universe but not appear in chronological order, some won't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: it's a thirty day otp drabble challenge. it probably won't be daily and i can't guarantee thirty, but i'm doing it anyway(also keep in mind that each daily topic is just a prompt and won't necessarily be the focus of the drabble)





	1. getting lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haekyeon is pretty & wonsik gets lost in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of those aus, probably one where they're not idols and maybe where it's more okay for same sex couples to be a thing
> 
> this is also one of those things where the prompt is mentioned but isn't exactly the focus

The sunlight filters its way down through the leaves above them, and Wonsik can’t help but think that Hakyeon, right in that moment, is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The way the warm, yellow glow dances on the elder’s skin; it’s mesmerizing.The tanned skin practically gleams with how the light bounces off of it. Wonsik is sure he could stare at his boyfriend for hours like that. So his eyes wander, eventually meeting the other's gaze. They're both staring silently and Wonsik thinks about saying a cheesy line about getting lost in Hakyeon's eyes (god knows he'd done it a handful of times that afternoon alone). But before he has the chance to, the elder speaks.

 

“Wonsik-ah, I think my butt fell asleep.”

 

And Wonsik swears he can actually hear the illusion shatter, glass cracking and falling and all. All the same, he’s laughing at the admission. It’s so out of place and the pout on Hakyeon’s lips is enough to make anyone chuckle.

“You’re the one who wanted to sit right at the base of the tree instead of on a bench like normal people.”

“I thought it would be romantic.” The now ever present pout did nothing to ease the now ever present grin in Wonsik’s face. But it can’t be helped, and he can’t be blamed; not when Hakyeon makes it this easy.

“Was your butt falling asleep also meant to be romantic?” There’s a suggestive waggle to his eyebrows as he teases and he’d like to think he’s trying quite hard to restrain the smug look attempting to edge its way onto his features.

“No.” Hakyeon’s voice came out quieter than expected, and with his eyes downcast too. Wonsik almost couldn’t believe the reaction. He expected to be smacked, not to get a genuine answer. He should feel bad (and if anyone asks he’ll say he does), but instead the reaction spurs him on. It’s a bad idea really, but teasing is fun and he hasn’t been hit yet so he’ll milk it for all it’s worth.

“Ah,” he drawls on, making himself sound as if he’d understood the answer thoroughly. Now, he had come to a new and improved conclusion. The second guess is usually better than the first one anyway. “Then maybe you just wanted me to wake it up, is that why you mentioned it?” He’s sure that his eye winked of it’s own accord but Hakyeon just leans over and hits his shoulder so Wonsik knows that excuse won’t work today.

“Aish!”

Wonsik just laughs and rubs the spot where he’d been hit, despite flinching a little when Hakyeon raises his arm and threatens a second swing.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, okay?” He’s still laughing though, so he’s sure he seems about as genuine as someone trying to pass off Monopoly money for actually won.

“If you’re sorry then you’ll help me up.” Hakyeon sounds annoyed, but they both know that it’s all bark and no bite at this point. Besides, Wonsik has a foolproof plan to achieve any forgiveness he might still need (he knows it’s foolproof because he himself, a fool no doubt, had deemed the method tried and trusted with a 96% success rate.)

“Uh huh,” but already he’s on his feet, reaching both his hands down for his hyung to grab. It’s with ease that he pulls Hakyeon up, but he’ll exaggerate it a little. Now, the foolproof plan for forgiveness begins.

“Aigoo, did you lose weight? I swear you’re lighter than you were last week.”

 

Step 1: Flattery

 

“Ani? If anything I think I gained almost half a kilogram, but that’s sweet of you to say.”

“Ah, I see. You just look so handsome today, I thought you must have lost weight.” He’s sly with his words, but even more so with his hands as he slips away from his hyung’s in favour of snaking them around the elder’s waist.

 

Step 2: Getting very close

 

“What is this? We’re in public, why are you doing this?” Despite the words, Hakyeon is laughing and smiling.

“Just because.” Wonsik is grinning again because he knows that with the way Hakyeon is looking at him, there’s no way he’s in trouble again (and the hands finding their way to his sides are just an added boost of confidence).

 

Step 3: Go for the kiss (if the kiss is returned, all is forgiven. Although, Wonsik already knows the plan is unneeded. Really he just wanted another excuse to kiss his hyung, but he can’t really be blamed when Hakyeon is so good at it.)

 

So he leans it and the response is immediate. He can feel a smile against his own, but given that smiles make things a little more difficult, he lets it drop in favour of licking into Hakyeon’s mouth. Their kiss tastes like lemonade and Wonsik is convinced it hadn’t tasted this good when he drank it from the can.

“As nice as this is, we are still in public.” Hakyeon says it, but there’s nothing firm about the words. Wonsik isn’t even sure the elder wants to be taken seriously with the way he started kissing again as soon as he finished speaking.

“I don’t really care, let people stare if they want to.”

There’s just a light hum in response but then they hear a wretching sound somewhere off to one side and pull apart (hands and all) to see a young boy pretending to vomit. Wonsik suddenly feels embarrassed but luckily Hakyeon comes to the rescue and looks threateningly enough at the kid to scare him off (surely the early teen could take a dirty look without crying to one of his parents.)

“Hey, what happened to Mr. _let people stare if they want to_ , hm?” Now it was Hakyeon’s turn to tease and the younger was reminded just how much he disliked being on the receiving end of any taunts.

“Shut up.”

“Yah! I’m three years your hyung. We’re dating but you still have to be respectful!” This of course was accompanied by another hit right where the previous one had been and Wonsik knew that if the same spot was hit more than three times it would bruise (though he _also_ knew that if he bruised, that spot, along with the rest of his skin, would be littered with affection and kisses. As far as he was concerned, that outcome was well worth any amount of bruising and tantrums.)

“Fine, babe. I’m sorry. Let’s go for a walk.” He's not really sorry, and Hakyeon knows it, but his eyes look sincere and he's pouting a little bit so how could Hakyeon be upset.

 

They set off at a leisurely pace, their fingers laced together where their hands swing between them. The words exchanged are about nothing at all, but simultaneously so interesting that Wonsik finds himself enraptured by every word that passes Hakyeon’s lips.

 

“Yah, Wonsik.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know where we are?”

And that’s when they both properly stop to look around. Surely they were still somewhere by Han River, and yet nothing looked familiar.

“Did we just get lost?” Wonsik starts laughing at the ridiculousness of it all and Hakyeon joins in at the sound of his laughter.

“Let’s go. We’ll just head back down the path that we came and we’ll end up back where we started.” The words haven’t even finished coming out of Hakyeon’s mouth before the elder is pulling on Wonsik’s hand and changing their direction.

“I’d get lost anywhere as long as I’m lost with you.”

“Gross. You’re so weird.” But Hakyeon’s smile was hard to miss and Wonsik was sure there was a pink tinge to the elder’s skin that hadn’t been there before.

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too.”


	2. pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the names in the world, but they'll always have favourites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i actually live for the idea of wonsik calling someone 내 사랑 like !!! also he seems like a total sap that would definitely call someone that so as far as i'm concerned this is totally accurate

For the most part, Wonsik tends to call Hakyeon five different things.

In public, the most common is simplest, any variation of _hyung_.

Next (in very restricted settings), _jagiya_.

Following this is _yeobo_ (as a joke because everyone knows they’re like an old married couple sometimes.)

Then is _my boyfriend_ which is rare given that Wonsik has to be in a very, _very_ specific mood to use that one and at most, it’s only in front of members within the safety of their dorm.

The final one is said only when shielded by the utmost privacy; meant for Hakyeon’s ears and Hakyeon alone.

Hakyeon on the other hand, calls Wonsik anything and everything, anywhere and anytime. The fans don’t think it anything special when the group is all putting on an act, but even when away from the public eye, the leader calls him whatever he sees fit, unabashed and as if there was no difference between Wonsik’s name and the pet names.

But Hakyeon too, has one thing he says for only Wonsik.

 

So they’re lying in bed together, naked and sweating but they couldn’t care less. Not when Wonsik has his head in the crook of Hakyeon’s arm, not when Hakyeon is pressing a kiss to the younger’s temple, not when their fingers intertwine.

“ _Wonsik_.”

It’s just his name. Nothing tacked on to the end. There’s no variation. It’s not a stage name. It’s not a nickname. It’s just his name and it’s his favourite.

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t said it at all this week.”

“Hm? Haven’t said what?”

“You haven’t called me anything other than hyung.”

“Oh? Why? Is my boyfriend getting needy?”

“That’s not the one I mean and you know it.”

“I got it.”

“Then say it.” And Wonsik starts to gently stroke the elder’s thumb with his own the way he knows the other likes.

“Anything for you, _my love._ ” With that, he stirs and leans over the elder for another kiss.

“I like the sound of that.” And Hakyeon is smirking against his lips, kissing back in the most relaxed and languid way and Wonsik loves every second of it.

“So, my love, how do you feel about going for round 2?” But the younger’s lips have already begun making their way down the column of Hakyeon’s neck, sucking into an already bruising spot on his shoulder, all too pleased to see it’s colour darken.

“I think it’s more like round 3 but either way, Wonsik, you’re making an offer that’s hard to refuse.”


	3. patching each other up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes wonsik really hates hakyeon (and later he'll wonder why he loves him so much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hitman au?? i started out with the idea of it being mafia related but ended up with this. either way i'm v pleased so i hope you like it as much as i do
> 
> following who is speaking might get a little confusing so just know that each new dialogue quotation goes wonsik, hakyeon, wonsik, haekyeon and so on and so forth. this starts with wonsik speaking first and hakyeon speaking the last line of the drabble
> 
> other notes: stage names = code names

“Relax.” Wonsik is just about ready to knock Hakyeon out himself if the elder doesn’t stop making it harder for him. He was good at this. He’d done it enough times before. He had steady hands that practically moved of their own accord, but Hakyeon was tensing and it made things so much more difficult than it needed to be.

“Like hell I’m gonna relax, there’s a fucking bullet in my shoulder.” Wonsik is no stranger to the biting pain of a bullet, but Hakyeon generally wasn’t the one pulling the slugs out so Wonsik grits his teeth and tells himself to forgive the squad leader. But really, the brunet should know better than to try and provoke Wonsik when they’re in a situation like that.

“Really? I had no idea. I thought I was digging into your shoulders with tweezers because you were into that kind of thing.” He isn’t about to start mangling his hyung’s muscles for the sake of it, so all he could do was be a little snarky and try to stay focus.

“Oh _fuck off_  Ravi and get it out already.” They both have little patience left and can only hope Wonsik finishes up quickly. Although really, the most pressing thing is that Hakyeon is still bleeding and they really can’t afford to having him passing out. The group really doesn’t want to carry both Hakyeon and the equipment back to base, even between the six of them. Really it isn’t even that he’d pass out from blood loss, it’s just that he could never handle the sight of his own blood. Just the thought of it makes Wonsik laugh to himself.

“Did you just _laugh_?”

“What? No. You’re delusional. And it’s your fault for not getting out of fire fast enough. I gave you plenty of warning but _no,_ you just had to stay to try and take the shot.” It’s quiet for another second before Wonsik mutters a quiet “ _Man this fucker’s in deep_ ” under his breath.

“I did get the shot though.” Maybe it’s the pride, and maybe it’s his hyung getting used to the sharp pain, but either way Hakyeon is relaxing his muscles a little and god does it seem like a silver lining around the words slipping out.

“Yes, and it was a perfect shot. So perfect, in fact, that the universe had to punish you for it by getting you shot by one of their men.” Like hell the younger would give a compliment without it being backhanded, the last thing he needed was to inflate the leader’s ego any further (though he’d have to admit that comparatively speaking, Hakyeon really wasn’t all that bad. In reality, he'd have to admit that his hyung's confidence does far more good that anything else.)

“We both knew going in just how dangerous this job was.” Hakyeon suddenly gets serious with that, and the snarky banter was dismissed with a single sentence. In their line of work, it can’t all be a (kind of) fun back and forth.

“And we both knew going in just how much money we’re getting paid for this job,” Wonsik retorts in the same tone of voice. They’d have to have been crazy to turn the job down. Even if they aren’t even halfway done, with the money they’d make, they could afford to be more choosey with their jobs and avoid the ones they didn’t want to take. To be honest, none of them really liked the job to begin with, but it but clothes on their backs and food on the table and realistically, it was too late for most of them to turn their lives around.

“Oh for fucks sake _will you just get this piece of metal out of my shoulder._ You’re definitely taking way too long with this.” Hakyeon has always been the whiny type anyway.

“N, if only you could see what I see…” Wonsik sighs in response. “Man this one went in deep, _buuuut_...” With one final movement he extracts the bullet, dropping it into a cloth and stuffing it in his pocket before turning his attention back to the wound. “Alright, I’m just gonna tape a patch over it for now. We can stitch it up later when we're able to do it properly. We need to get moving.” It’s only another few seconds before the makeshift bandage is on and Hakyeon is pulling his bloodstained jacket back on.

“I got it. I’ll go let the rest of the group know we can head out while you clean up here. I’ll send Ken over in case you need help.” It’s not about help, Wonsik knows it’s because Hakyeon hates the idea of leaving anyone alone while they’re out on a job. Sometimes the younger swears that the leader is more strict about it with him, but he won’t say anything about that.

“I’ll be fine. Just give me five and then we’ll go.”

“Sure.”

“Oh and N?”

“Mhm?”

“Try not to get shot anymore,” His words and tone are full of sass, but Wonsik knows Hakyeon will pick up on the concern laced in. “You’re a bitch and a half when I’m trying to pull out lead.”

“I don’t know. Like you said before, I’m kind of into that kind of thing,” Hakyeon smirks and winks before he turns around and Wonsik is left wondering why he doesn’t just pop a cap in the leader himself (but he also wonders how the fuck he ended up falling for someone like that in the first place.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, if you read ver 1 and ver 2 of yesterday's prompt and got confused why there's only one now, i've removed ver 2 from this fic(?) and posted it as a separate work :) i've decided to post only one drabble for each daily topic and if i write any extra they'll be posted separately.


	4. hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which wonsik does something very dumb and hakyeon does his best to forgive him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed yesterday bc i forgot to post this. i don't have any more written and don't know if i'll have the energy to write something after i get home from work today but if i'm able to do enough word vomit about the next prompt i might post a second drabble for today's actual prompt. either way, we'll see
> 
> heads up, it's kinda angsty but it ends on an okay note ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s just a Tuesday, but it’s raining. Everything is bleak and grey. It thunders in the distance, while the sky crackles when lightning strikes.

 

And Hakyeon thinks mother nature decided to mirror his feelings.

 

He feels bleak and grey and there’s rain on his face even though he’s been inside for hours. His stomach rumbles from emptiness but he finds it hard to eat. And his joints crack when he moves from sitting still and stiff for so long.

But how can he feel happy knowing Wonsik was lying in a hospital bed right in front of him?

It tears him apart to see. The younger of the two looked like hell and Hakyeon felt it. Hakyeon dabs away the sweat forming under some bleached locks that hang over Wonsik’s face and he feels like crying again.

It’s silly, he knows it is. Wonsik is fine. The surgery went fine. The recovery will be fine. But he isn’t fine. Even knowing all the information he hates it all. He hates having to see someone he loves go through pain like that. Just the sight of Wonsik in a hospital bed with an IV drip in his arm is enough to make Hakyeon’s stomach churn because what if it hadn’t been fine?

What if it was so much worse? Hakyeon wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if something seriously bad happened to Wonsik. Even if it was something so completely out of his power, he wasn’t sure how he’d live without Wonsik at his side.

“Hey, hyung. What are you thinking about that’s got you crying like that?” Wonsik’s voice is a little hoarse and Hakyeon can practically hear how dry the younger’s throat is.

“Here, drink this.” And he hands over a cup of water. One that Wonsik quickly accepts and downs. “And it’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re crying, it matters. Since when do you keep things from me?”

“Since you decided to get yourself admitted to the hospital for an emergency appendectomy. Seriously if something’s wrong you should know better than to ignore it like that, you could have  _ died, _ Wonsik!”

“Ah, but I didn’t.”

“That’s not the point. Do you not know how scared I was? How it felt to get a call at work from the hospital saying that my partner was an idiot that ignored all the warning signs? That he was about to go into surgery in the hopes that he would make it?” Hakyeon is crying again, but it really can’t be helped. It was such a terrifying experience, anyone would cry about it.

“Sorry, hyung.” Hakyeon is sure he means it, but what the elder  _ isn’t _ sure of is whether or not Wonsik will do it again.

“If you’re sorry than you’ll actually tell me when you’re sick. Let hyung take care of you sometimes, alright? It’s okay to rely on me more.” It was what Hakyeon did. He likes taking care of people and spoiling them, and for the little things, Wonsik always lets him. Things like making sure the younger eats when he’s in the studio for days at a time, things like checking to see if Wonsik’s favourite foods were well stocked, things like leaving little kisses on the blonde’s face when Hakyeon leaves for work in the morning while the former dozes and lazes around for another few hours. It was the big things that Wonsik had trouble asking about.

“I know.” And the blonde looks so guilty and dejected but Hakyeon won’t let himself feel the same.

“Promise me.” Sure, he could handle the lies about whether or not the other has eaten, he can ignore when Wonsik forgets to thank him for something, he doesn’t mind too much when his morning kisses aren’t returned. This, this is something he can’t handle, can’t forgive, can’t ignore.

“I promise.” Hakyeon still isn’t sure he believes it, but he knows that’s as good of a response as he’s going to get.

“Good.” He can hear the disbelief in his voice, and he’s sure Wonsik picks up on it too, but the latter doesn’t bring it up and Hakyeon is all too happy to leave the elephant right where it is.

 

“Hey, hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Can we get some chicken?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, I heard the food they serve here is absolute shit.”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon laughs and smiles and for the first time in hours, his heart feels a little lighter. “I’ll go get some right now.”

“Ah, you’re the best.”

“I know.” Hakyeon leans down for a chaste kiss. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“I can't wait.”


	5. scar worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon thinks wonsik is the most beautiful thing in the world, and no amount of scars will every change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could not tell you what this is even if you asked. so, it could be in the same universe as the hitman au from chapter 3 but it could also be either agent or soldier!wonsik au so just pick which ever suits your fancy. either way i'm thinking wonsik was kidnapped and tortured for information and this would be like a year or something after the fact.

Scars are a part of life. Everyone has them, even if it's just unsutured nicks from childhood. Some scars are on display, others hidden away, and sometimes hidden out of sheer embarrassment. Hakyeon knows Wonsik. He knows the younger’s body as well as the younger himself which is why it kills him at the sight of every scar that litters Wonsik’s body.

It’s like pollution the way the white lines mar his skin and Hakyeon can’t stand it.

It’s impossible to get through life without scars be them inner or outer, Hakyeon tells himself this like a mantra every time he’s lucky enough to lay his gaze on Wonsik’s naked form. He’s so utterly and completely honoured when it happens, _every_ time it happens. Because when someone’s body gets to be like that, they’ll hide themselves away from prying eyes with the thought that they can’t be loved with scars like theirs.

Wonsik is different, but somehow exactly the same.

He’s proud of his scars. At times he wears them proudly, letting all the world gaze upon him because he did it, he survived, and those scars are the proof. He is stronger than what the world can throw at him and that’s something to be proud of (a fact Hakyeon will continue to remind him of.)

Other times he’ll hide himself in longsleeves and gloves, a mask over his face and a cap on his head because even his unmarked skin feels ugly. On these days he’ll ask again and again how Hakyeon can see all those marks and still call him beautiful. But of course Hakyeon will answer that he says the younger is beautiful because it’s the truth. Hakyeon would say it a thousand times a day if that’s what it took to make Wonsik believe him.

 

“You know, it’s really not fair.” Hakyeon is pouting (and Wonsik finds it adorable), looking far too cute given how he’s straddling the younger’s hips.

“What’s not fair, my love?” And it practically send shivers down Hakyeon’s spine the way there’s fingers leaving ghostly stokes on his thigh.

“You’re too good looking. That’s what’s not fair.” He’s still pouting, but he can feel his lips wanted to tug into a smirk at the sight of Wonsik looking like he wanted to kiss the pout right off his face. “My handsome boyfriend, have I ever told you that you have a body sculpted by the gods?”

“Hmm, not for a least an hour. I still don’t agree but you’ve always been stubborn about your beliefs.”

“Mhm...” Hakyeon doesn’t really respond to that. Instead he lets his fingers graze down Wonsik’s, gently tracing along one of the younger’s more prominent scars. He thinks Wonsik said that one was a combination of different torture techniques. Hakyeon still vividly remembers how much care he had to take, watching over Wonsik to make sure he healed. That scar took the longest by far.

He leans down and kisses his way down along the the long, warped scar where his fingers had been not a moment ago. Then he moves onto the next scar, and the next. Covering Wonsik’s chest in fluttering kisses until every scar in sight had been kissed. THen he moved onto the younger’s arms, and his hands, pressing delicate kisses on every inch of the scars he could find.

Truthfully, he didn’t mind the scars. They were a part of Wonsik and for that reason alone he loved them. He just hated how they got there, what they represented, the reminder that Hakyeon hadn’t been there to save the younger. His lips couldn’t erase the scars (but god did he wish they could).

Finally, he kisses Wonsik on the lips, slow and carefully like Wonsik was the most precious thing in the world and would go away if Hakyeon couldn’t show how much he loved him with that one kiss.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“If I say no, will you say it again?”

“Even if you say yes, I’ll say it every day for the rest of our lives.”


	6. making fun of each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonsik acts cute to get a taste of hakyeon's ice cream (and the whole thing backfires on them both)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so big warning about daddy kink mention/use but i swear it's all jokes and neither of them are doing it to be sexual or anything like that but if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable then i'm very sorry and you'll just have to skip this drabble
> 
> oh yeah, and just to clarify, i don't think either of them are into it themselves, but are both of the mindset that if their partner was, then they would be a-okay with fullfilling that desire. that's kinda why i wrote it the way i did. mostly they're just having fun teasing each other about the possibility
> 
> also sorry for missing yesterday. i got called into work and then had a family thing and then was so tired when i came home i kinda forgot about it lol.

“How is it?” Wonsik knows how the ice cream is, (he can tell by the look on his hyung’s face) but really, he just wants to ask for an excuse to taste it himself.

“Mm, it’s delicious.” Already Hakyeon’s spooning another mouthful past his lips, letting out a satisfied noise as it melts and the flavour of mint washes over his tongue.

“Can I try it?” Looking at his hyung with a tilted head and innocent eyes, he bats his eyelashes in a weak attempt to look cute.

“No, you got your own ice cream, you can’t have mine too.” Sure, Hakyeon sounds firm for now, but they both know it won’t hold up for long.

“But you have a different flavour than me… Please hyung? Wonsik-ie wants to try the ice cream.” He’s pouting and showing all sorts of aegyo. He knows it’s not even necessary given that Hakyeon would let him try it anyway, but his hyung likes it so every once and a while, he’ll indulge the elder a little.

“Ani, you were the one who wanted to try their new flavour. Is it not good?”

“What? No, it’s great! Why?” There’s a mischievous glint in Wonsik’s eye now. “Did you want to try it?” And with the look Hakyeon tries to cover up, Wonsik knows he caught his hyung.

“What if we feed each other a taste?” He suggests, already taking some of his ice cream onto the spoon and holding it up a little. “Say ah...” So Hakyeon smiles like Wonsik knew he would, and opens up his mouth.

“Mm! That is really good. Waah, you were right to get it.”

“Right? Alright, my turn.” He’s already opening up his mouth expectantly and Hakyeon very obviously giggles at the sight.

“You look like a baby bird.”

“Then feed me, mom.”

“Oh my god, don’t call me mom.”

“Why? All the members call you mom.”

“Yeah but it’s different when it’s just us.”

“Why? Would you prefer I call you daddy?” Wonsik is only half teasing, but his hyung’s flustered response spurs him on. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you were into that kind of thing, but hey, we all have our kinks…. Right, daddy?”

“Hol. You need to stop.”

“I’ll stop if you let me taste your ice cream.”

“Fine.” It’s reluctant, but eventually Wonsik gets what he wants and looks all too pleased about it. “But Wonsik-ah...”

“Hm?” He’s already digging back into his own cup, but looks up curiously.

“I always figured you’d be the one who wanted to be called daddy.” At that, Wonsik sputters on his ice cream none-to-gracefully, leading Hakyeon to laugh again (but at least the elder is patting his back to ease the few coughs Wonsik lets out.)

“Why?” While his face is flushed and his ears red from embarrassment, he still finds it in himself to laugh a little bit. “Would you ever actually call me daddy?”

“Oh, not a chance.” The way Hakyeon reacts so firmly against the idea offends Wonsik a little.

“What? Why not?” It wasn’t that he wanted Hakyeon to call him that, he couldn’t even really explain why he felt like that if he was asked, but it hurt his pride as a man just a little bit. He doesn’t know much about it, but surely he could be considered _daddy material_ or whatever people called it. It was kind of like being desired by someone you weren’t interested in. It’s flattering and makes you happy, but you don’t necessarily want to accept their confession.

“Why? Because I’m three years your hyung and I’m not about to start calling someone so much younger than me _daddy._ But you’re getting really worked up about this. Should I do it?”

“Do what?”

“Call you it, just once.”

“No, don’t. If you do it I don’t think I’ll be able to call my own dad that ever again.”

“Wait, you still call him daddy? Oh my god Wonsikie that’s adorable!”

“No! I mean sometimes but not always, okay? It’s my sister’s influence, okay?” And Wonsik’s voice gets a little quieter. “ _She_ calls him that, so whenever we’re all together I end up doing it too.”

“Your face is as red as that new strawberry whatever ice cream you got.”

“What are you, a poet now?”

“No, but maybe I should become a lyricist. Watch out, I could take your job, _daddy_.”

“Hyung _why._ ” It’s not even a question.

“I wanted to see your reaction.”

“And? Was it everything you’d hoped for?”

“Not really, I was kind of hoping you’d pitch a tent or something and I’d find out this was secretly a kink and I could use it against you whenever I wanted.”

“You’re evil.”

“Well it’s not like it matters since that didn’t happen.”

“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t do it though? Because you’re my hyung and everything?”

“Hm...” Hakyeon takes another mouthful, sucking on the spoon for a moment before he replies. “You’re fun to tease.”

“You know, if I didn’t know better I’d say you really are into that, just not the direction I expected.”

“Of course, I’m full of surprises.”

“Ahah! So you _are_ into it.”

“You know that sounds a lot like deflecting.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“But it’s fun.”

“I disagree.”

“Quiet.”

“If you want me to stop talking then put your ice cream in my mouth instead.”

“If you don’t stop asking for my ice cream I’ll punish you when we get back to the dorm.”

“Ooooh, that sounds so scary. Why? Are you going to put something else in my mouth instead?”

“For fuck’s sake, just eat your ice cream before I pop a blood vessel.”

“Yes, _daddy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and cirtisms and also come bother me on tumblr bc i thrive off of the attention (averagelyangelic)


End file.
